User talk:Goku return's
what's up 1n4dl01d8yc127802 04:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) xD,you are using my pics.Well,thanks for reading xDDDDRaging Blast 19:34, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball AF Hey dude, I helped you with AF cuz I saw you needed it.Lol. 18:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) What ? I didn't touched anything ! Yes,there was written that I edited it,bu I just wanted to help.You see,Clay's life is not In Heading 2.It is in code/preformated so I wanted to change it,but I couldn't. Raging Blast 17:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yeah, that guy is insulting us. Get Mr. Werty so he can ban him and Mr. Werty saves the day. Thanks. Mariofan45 22:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Relax. Just calm down and either ignore him, delete his messages or just get off the computer for a bit. K? <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:34, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Glad your back. Glad to see you. :P get SSWerty to ban 900. 500. and Mr. Werty saves the day. Thanks. Mariofan45 22:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah bitchs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is 900. 500. Mad??? Seriously, I mean is he a total wacko? Dude, don't get mad at him. Just ignore him. He's a destruction causing hurricane that's out to destroy everything in his path. He's totally deadly. Watch out for him k? 07:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Number . Number. (Keep this on the down low) I thinks the easyest thing would be to just block 900. 500. all I was saiying was it would just be easier to remove him without him knowing The Pain is Gone... 900. 500 has been permemently banned by SSWerty... <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 13:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) 900.500 Gokureturns do you want me to delete the profanity mesage that 900.500. end you? 18:10, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Admin I must at least have 500 edits to be an admin so could we talk about somethink, for me to reach 500 edits? 18:22, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna tell SSWerty to ban you What you just did is ilegall.So stop,or I will be forced to tell SSWerty to ban you.Get more edits by writing,not spamming ! What did I do ? When did I do...and what ? I don't understand you...Raging Blast 17:56, September 13, 2010 (UTC) That is not a nice joke u know.... ...nvm No,I'm not mad and nvm means never mind :) You can ask Central Wiki. Post a request on this page. Post here and they'll do there best: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Adoption_requests You may request on any wiki as long as you meet the conditions. 17:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay Yeah, could you fix it? 23:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Depends on which one. This or This. Userboxes Hey man can you teach me how to make userboxes please. 03:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I want to learn too. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 10:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 11:29, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Wars Wiki Pretty nice dude. Need to expand it a bit more but on the other hand, keep up the good work. 16:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) admin meeting Can u tell me when this meeting on war's wiki is since i'm an adminSUBST: User:GHdude/sig2 14:33, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey You Can You can help if you want. I've wanted help.... 19:21, October 18, 2010 (UTC) YOU!!!!! Do like my drawing of Goku-SSJ 2 and 3 and Vegetto drawing? From http://rfyle119.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d2t4p5r 3F1E14F7-C482-5CE4-E2FE-8F8D18D136AC1.03.01 Oh Cool Drawing!! Gogeta SSJ4. So you got a deviantart.com account? PTSN's final vandalization attempt Re: Demote Sysop/Admin The users list can get a little fucked up messed up at times, but it still says you're a sysop/admin. Please demote yourself immediatly. Also, I remember being the only rollback here (ironically, made by PTSN.). Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 11:05, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Template Hey I was wondering if u can do me a favour. Can you make a template that says "Bardock_505 is the creator of Dragon Ball:VN" if not it is okay. 02:21, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks alot. I appreciate your help. 15:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo Yes, I made the logo (although, it's a promo poster) in SA movie 2 and 1 (along with the logos for SA, KP and DL) and I'm probably gonna do one for XT. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 17:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) For once I have to thank school. MS Paint. I started getting really good while in my computer class. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 17:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) First Saga Done OMG Finally I finished the first saga for VN. I just wanted to know if you liked the ending of it. 16:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. If I do need any help with the second saga you will be the first person I ask. I will start the second saga in about a week. 16:50, November 6, 2010 (UTC) I already have a plot for the second saga. I just don't want to give out any spoilers. 16:57, November 6, 2010 (UTC)﻿ Second Saga Started Hey man, been a while since I talked to you. Did you notice a couple weeks ago I started writing VN again. 03:53, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Re: ZZ Continuing i want u to know since u r my biggest VN fan i am writing a new segmant of VN from now on for every friday. 21:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI Profile Problem When I looked at you profile it is saying that my user name is on your stuff...........AREA95000 20:49, June 20, 2012 (UTC)